There are many factors that contribute to the way people learn. These factors include the way in which the information or material is presented (i.e., the teacher), the way in which the individual processes and recalls information, genetic predispositions toward information processing, multiple forms of intelligence, the repetition rate at which the information is presented, individual attention span, the base of information already known by the individual, and perhaps most important of all, the individual's learning style and receptivity toward learning and learned material, this includes the role of emotion in learning and performance.
With this in mind then, the design of automated learning systems is difficult at best. When these systems are to be applied to the general public having diverse backgrounds and cultural differences the problem becomes monumental. This problem is not just associated with "classroom" situations but with electronic games, military and corporate training, remedial education, coaching and a myriad of other teaching, selling, public education, learning and therapeutic situations.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an automatic teaching system and learning method which adjusts for learning speed, learning style, cultural differences and previously learned material and which allows a student to be receptive over extended periods of time to the material to be learned.
A need also exists in the art for taking any material to be learned and presenting that material to a student or user in an order and manner tailored to the learning receptivity of that student or user and in a pattern easily assimilated by that student.
A further need exists for a performance method which provides a specific quantitative measurement of the student's confidence level and self-esteem for specific learned material independent of that student's knowledge of the material.